


Innocence Lost

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings - FPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn finally gets what she wants.  Or does she?<br/>Originally posted at Livejournal 4/2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

Title: Innocence Lost  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Aragorn/Eowyn  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: AU, Het,  
Beta: Namarie  
Summary: Eowyn finally gets what she wanted

 

Eowyn creeps quietly into the large bedchamber, following a note she’d received earlier in the evening to meet Aragorn there. She knows it is wrong to be here, but she’s wanted this for so long. 

As she steps into the chamber, lit by a warm fire and candles, she stops to gaze at him, sleeping in the large bed in the center of the room. He is unclothed, from what she can see, covered from below the waist down by a soft blanket. 

She steps closer, letting her robes drop to the floor, and slides under the blanket next to the sleeping man. Curling closer, trying not to disturb him but wanting to touch, she runs a gentle hand down his arm. Leaning closer she inhales, delighting in the musky masculine scent of her soon to be lover. Not old, stale, but fresh, clean, male. 

He wakes, or seems to, as she isn’t really sure he was truly sleeping. Slowly, gently, he strokes her supple body, large warm calloused hands gliding over smooth pale skin. He cups her breasts, plucking at taut nipples, pulling needy gasps from her slender throat. 

His rough finger tips graze downward, skittering down her stomach, reaching her sex and tugging gently at the tight curls there. He wants her, so badly he’s already swollen and aching. His fingers comb downward further, squeezing at the swollen mound, slipping fingers between wet lips, tweaking her aching nub as he slides lower still, pressing two fingers into her soaking core. 

Gently, firmly, his fingers pump in and out as he rolls towards her, pulling her close against his chest, his mouth seeking and finding hers. He kisses her gently, slowly drawing her to open for him, his tongue entering her mouth and sweeping through, tasting, enticing, drawing more illicit moans, his hand between her splayed thighs drawing her closer and closer to completion as his other hand grips her breast, kneading. 

He rolls to his back, pulling her with him, arranging her to straddle his thighs. Pulling his fingers from her, he urges her to join with him. Lifting her, steadying her with one hand he reaches between his legs and raises the rigid column of flesh, watching as she slowly sinks down onto him. 

She slips down his hard length until she is sitting against his lap, relishing the feel of him fully embedded inside her. His hands slide up to grip her breasts, seemingly fascinated by them, tugging, kneading, as she starts to move, slowly rocking, adjusting to having him inside. 

He starts shifting under her, the movement making him stir inside, making her gasp and moan. Her movements are no longer rocking but rising and falling, up and down onto him as he thrusts up to meet her. He abandons a breast, his hand slipping between her folds, flicking and stroking her clit, driving her insane with need. 

A well placed flicker at just the right down stroke and raised hips and she’s coming, back arched, head thrown back, a guttural groan escaping her kiss-swollen lips. He flips her then, pinning her beneath him as he pounds savagely into her, seeking his own release. 

She wraps herself around him, clinging to him as he rides her, driving her back to the precipice again, and then over as he erupts inside her, his cock twitching inside several times, a feeling of warmth spreading through her. 

He collapses, panting, nearly crushing her beneath him as he regains himself a bit before rolling away from her. She moves to curl against him, but he rebuffs her, telling her he’s tired, then rolling to his side, settling down to return to sleep. 

She lies there for a few moments, unsure what to do but understanding that now she’s served his needs she’s been dismissed, sent back to her own sleeping chambers. 

She rises carefully, gathering her robes around herself and leaves, a last lingering look at the now sleeping man before walking away. 

What she doesn't see, but he did as he took her, are the two bodies standing at other entries to the room. Arwen, with sad tear-damp eyes watching from a doorway; and Legolas with an aching heart at the open entry to the courtyard. Both knowing this isn't the first time Aragorn has done this, knowing that it won’t be the last. Neither is sure, though, how long they will be able to accept his infidelity before they, too, gather their robes and walk away, forever.

~end


End file.
